Reflections
by ShinMelvina
Summary: Vanellope relfects on her recent growth and her feelings for a certain wrecker. Ralph/Older!Vanellope one sided.


**Hello! Me name is ShinMelvina. I just saw the movie a few months (late I know) and I became obssesed with it. I know it's a little short, but I'm just learning how to write. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jealousy.

Thats the emotion she felt at the sight of Taffyta flirting with Ralph.

A few weeks after they had been updated, Taffyta started acting funny. With the update, everyone changed, not only of age but also on the physical appearance.

Taffyta herself changed hairstyle with the update, having a longer, wavy hair that was at hip's length. For some reason, Taffyta started to comb her hair, using different hairstyles every day. Instead of using the default clothes that she had on, she would change her clothes when work time was over. Before, she would, after closing hours came, hang out with Rancis all night doing God knows what. Now, as soon as the closing hours came, she would head to the Game Central Station for reasons that were unknown to Vanellope. Vanellope would ask herself what was with that change. Why have she changed so suddenly? Once, she tried following Taffyta when the latter would go to Game Central.

Taffyta would just sit in a bench. She would do just that, until Ralph entered the Game Central.

At first, Vanellope's rather childish mind would see that just as Taffyta's attempt to be friendly with the former's best friend. But as the years passed and her mind became more mature, she understood the nature of Taffyta's actions.

Vanellope scoffed as Taffyta slowly batted her eyelashes at Ralph. That led Vanellope to recognize something on Taffyta's face. What's with that makeup?

"It almost makes me wanna ask her how she does her makeup." Vanellope stated sarcastically.

She had become MORE self-assertive, if that was even possible. The way Taffyta acted made Vanellope want to puke. With everyone in Sugar Rush, especially Vanellope herself, Taffyta became arrogant. But it was another story when she was with Ralph. She would act… well, the way she was acting at the moment. She would do slow, sexy, flirty, calculating moves. And Ralph, or he was just plain stupid or he was playing oblivious.

Vanellope had all that in mind in that exact moment, but she had had a question for quite some time after she recognized Taffyta's affection. How could a girl like Taffyta fall for a guy like Ralph?

He was big, chunky, smelly, stubborn, oblivious, and a stink brain. Well, actually, those things were just the surface. He was so much more than a stink brain. She had known that for a long time, but she didn't notice until recent times.

The feelings she had for Ralph were purely platonic, or she tried to convince herself so. To be truthful, she thought she had platonic feelings for him until a few months ago.

_Vanellope excitedly got off from the small train, pulling an unwilling Ralph to the always loud lands of DDR…_

No. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about such memories, even if they were eye-opening.

The thing is, after that day passed, her attitude towards Ralph changed. Vanellope started seeing Ralph in a new light.

Whenever they went out exploring the candy tree forest, she would see in his eyes, aside from the playfulness and relaxation, a type of protectiveness and affection that she hadn't seen in anyone else, not even her friends. Ralph was relaxed and easygoing, but, at the same time, alert to anything that could hurt her.

Whenever they would just be resting, lying on the grass and talking, she was unable to look at him in the eye without her heart skipping a beat. So she barely met his gaze anymore.

She noticed little things about him. How he would act mature and, according Vanellope, manly when a problem or a certain danger presented. At the same time, he would eat in a childish and (according Vanellope, again) adorable manner, dirtying his face because his freakishly big hands wouldn't let him otherwise.

His hands. His hands were probably the thing that would always make her feel safe, like a (yes, she hated to admit) a princess. Ralph and she would sometimes take a nap, and Ralph, unconsciously, would grab Vanellope in her sleep. She would wake up (I mean, who wouldn't), but would go back to sleep, with a blissful smile and a tingly heart.

Summary, Ralph was so much more than meets the eye. But, how did Taffyta noticed?

Ralph kept talking with Taffyta, and, as always, he was being oblivious. He was always specifically oblivious with Taffyta and herself. In that aspect, the annoyance that Vanellope felt always kicked in. He always saw her as a child. Even when she grew up (not only outwardly, but inwardly too), he would only see her as this kid he always hangs out with. It was so infuriating!

That's were Vanellope's mind had to start rolling. She needed to step up her game. She needed to win over Taffyta and any other girl that would dare to put their eyes on HER Ralph. What should she do? Should she use jealousy? It was only fair, since Ralph (unconsciously, of course) was making her feel like that.

She thought about it for a while, and as Taffyta and Ralph got closer to the palace, Vanellope smirked. She was definitely going to win her man. Everything would work, she knew it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I would like to ask you for a little review. Anything that I messed up that comes to your mind. Also, this was based on a song. So if you can guess it I'll... umm, give you a virtual cookie?**

**ShinMelvina**


End file.
